L'Miren
L'Miren was an Iconian overseeing the invasion of the Milky Way Galaxy in the early 25th century. She assumed the position of head of state for the Iconian race after the death of her predecessor in the year 2410. Biography L'Miren was born tens of thousands of years ago. She held the position of guardian of the World Heart, an artifact that contains all information about the Iconian race. Alongside with her sisters, M'Tara and T'Ket, L'Miren held one of the greatest positions of the once peaceful and mighty Iconian Empire. Approximately 200,000 years ago, however, her homeworld, Iconia, suffered an orbital bombardment by an alliance of several races who lusted for the Iconians' advanced technology. During the first moments of the invasion, L'Miren and eleven other Iconians, including her two sisters, were able to escape the planet through an Iconian gateway thanks to the efforts of The Others, although L'Miren's legs were injured when one of the Others turned on the Iconians and stole the World Heart. For over 200,000 years, these survivors remained isolated from the rest of the galaxy and slowly managed to rebuild their forces and technology, waiting for the right moment for their return. It is known that at some moment the Iconians left the Milky Way to somewhere in the Andromeda Galaxy. ( ) The Iconian War After the beginning of the Iconian War in 2410, L'Miren was among the Iconians overseeing the Iconian Empire’s campaign to conquer the galaxy. ( ) During an Alpha Quadrant Alliance mission deep inside the Vaadwaur Supremacy's territory, L'Miren, M'Tara, T'Ket, and nine other Iconians congregated in the Kyana star system after a group of AQA officers manage to defeat an entire squad of Heralds and escape. She discussed with her fellow Iconians about the Alliance's unexpected resilience, not knowing they were being watched by that same group of AQA officers that were safe thanks to a Krenim device that allowed them to stay out of normal space-time. This device functioned as a kind of cloaking device, however much more complex. These AQA representatives, having among them Captain Nog of the , ended up negotiating an agreement with the Krenim Coalition to fight the Iconians. ( ) During the Alliance assault on Iconia, L'Miren was summoned alongside with T'Ket by M'Tara, who had been defeated by an AQA group that had boarded her flagship during the battle. As M'Tara died, L'Miren said that now she understood T'Ket's hatred and that she would stand with her until all the lesser species were exterminated for killing an M'Tara. After this event, L'Miren took her sister's place as the de facto leader of the of the Iconians. ( ) Alliance resources had reached a critical state, and the Iconian forces were preparing for the final battle, a massive assault into the Sol system. L'Miren personally led the Iconian forces during the attack, alongside with T'Ket. During the battle, to the Iconians' surprise, a Krenim ship warped onto the battlefield in an attempt to create a time portal. Only three ships were able to cross it, and the portal led them to ancient Iconia, two hours before the orbital bombardment. Their initial goal was to prevent any Iconians whatsoever from escaping the planet, preventing the Iconian War from ever taking place. However, realizing the peaceful nature of the Iconians from that period, the AQA group decided to help a group of Iconians - M'Tara, L'Miren and T'Ket among them - escape, as they had not yet done anything wrong. With the Alliance's assistance, L'Miren was able to retrieve the World Heart and reach a gateway so they could escape. However, Sela, who was part of the AQA group, began shooting the Iconians, killing two of them and hitting L'Miren's leg, which would lather force her to replace her legs with some sort of artificial structure. Sela then stole the World Heart, but was stopped by Captain Kagran before she could finish her work. After recreating the time portal and returning to the present time, one of the group's members contacted L'Miren's flagship and returned the World Heart to her. Realizing that they were the ones who saved her all those millennia ago, L'Miren ordered her forces to stand down, ending the Iconian War. L'Miren, backed by all the remaining Iconians except T'Ket, declared the Iconians would return to their homeworld to restore it and their civilization to what it used to be. L'Miren asked that the Alliance not try to contact the Iconians for at least another millennium, and warned them that her faction would neither help nor hinder T'Ket if she wished to remain hostile. ( ) Category:Iconians Category:Ancient births Category:Political leaders